Hazel and Frank's story
by bookgeek4ever
Summary: This happens before son of neptune, after Hazel meets Frank. Plent of Frazel! just a one-shot. my first one so go easy on me! please review!


_Hazel was running to Latin class, knowing she was already late. The building where all the classes took place was at the Far East side of the city, so it took Hazel a full ten minutes to get there. Stupid dream. But there was no time to think about it. She emerged to Latin class, with all eyes turning towards her right now. They all had disgusted expressions on their faces, except for Frank. Oh, Frank. Her heart skipped so many beats at the site of him. He immediately smiled at the site of her, which made her forget that she was still late, and the punishment for that was severe. The sound of the teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts." Miss Lavesque, do you have an explanation for your tardiness?" She bowed her head in shame and embarrassment. What could she say? "No, I'm sorry." The teacher sighed. "Okay I will think of a proper punishment for you" Hazel walked to her seat, right by Frank. He smiled at her reassuringly. This was going to be a long day._

_After Latin, Hazel and Frank walked together toward sword class, which today was instructed by Gwen, Reyna, Dakota, and not to forget her favorite teddy murderer, Octavian. He made her sick and scared her at the same time. Especially after her dream. "Sorry you were late. I should have woken you up and wait for you." Frank said quietly. A little blush colored his cheeks, which Hazel found really adorable. All she wanted to do was put a reassuring hand on him. "Don't worry Frank. It's not your fault." She smiled at him, but wouldn't dare put an arm on him. Too many things stirred in her when they touched. "I can help you with your punishment. That way you'll finish it faster" he was getting a little excited. A giggle escaped Hazel's lips, and she immediately regretted it. "I'm fine Frank, really. But now we have sword training to think about". He looked a little disappointed, none the less they still entered sword class. All the instructors were standing in one line. When Octavian saw me, a very creepy smile creped on his face. She and Frank sat at the back of the class, like they did every lesson. "Okay fifth cohort, today we will be teaching you how to use your swords. Octavian, would you like to begin?" Reyna said in a strong, confident voice that made everyone know she was the leader. Everyone looked at Octavian, and it was showed that he enjoyed all the attention. "First I need to pick one of you to beat in front of everyone. This is going to be so much fun." His gaze passed over all of us, but his mind was already made up. The moment his eyes lade on her, she knew that. He wore a mischievous smile on his face, and gave her chills down her spine. "Hazel. Why don't you come over her and I'll demonstrate on you." Frank's hand grabbed hers, and electricity shot through her. She smiled back at him, and he let go, with a slight blush. She walked to Octavian and pulled her sword from its sheath. Everyone laughed to the site of her spatha. It was very rare for a Roman to have a saber, but she liked it. It was the only sword that felt right in her hand. Octavian pulled out his sword, which was made out of pure imperial gold. They stood in front of the other, and Hazel was forced to look directly in his eyes. Pale blue eyes that held a secret inside of them. "You may begin" Reyna said. Octavian attacked first. He flung his sword high, that if it would have hit her she'd be dead. But she blocked it, and swung her spatha to his side. It almost hit him, but he dogged it just in time. Hazel knew this was a lost battle. After all, she's not good at sword fighting. For Hades sake, she wasn't good at anything. Octavian managed to flung her sword to the other side of the room, and she was left defenseless. Then he wrapped his arm around her neck from behind, and she could feel his mouth moving to her ear. "I know everything" he whispered. His breath gave her shivers down her spine. "About that curse of yours. Where you came from." Hazel's nightmare was coming true. Soon he will tell everyone. But how did he know? How could he know? "Octavian, do we have to talk about it now?" She was afraid someone will hear. Frank. He laughed quietly. "You afraid your boyfriend will hear us? Don't worry. We will have plenty of time to talk about it later. Poor Nico though. I mean, his sister will be embarrassed in front of everyone. After all he did for you." That was it. How dare he speak about Nico and Frank? There was no stopping the rage in her after that. She felt her sword from the other side of the room. For a moment, she was glad for her gift in controlling metals. She felt every molecule of the sword, she pictured its shape in her mind, and it was in her hands moments later. Everyone was shocked, and Hazel could feel Octavian's grip loosen. That was all she needed to subdue him. She grabbed his hand and flung it with his entire body in front of her. He fell on his back, and she kicked his sword to the other side. He tried to get up, but Hazel had already put her foot on him like a bug, and her spatha was close to his neck. "Surrender" she said in a calm voice that surprised even her. Octavian tried to get up again, but Hazel just kept her leg on him. "Surrender" she repeated. Octavian was shocked, his eyes growing bigger and bigger. "I, I surrender" he said in a quiet voice. _

_Hazel lifted her foot, and reached her hand down to help him get up. Octavian slapped her hand and got up himself. He left the room quickly, not before he "accidently" bumped in to her and gave her a glance that said this isn't over. Hazel looked around and all she could see were shocked faces, except for Frank. His face was a mix of pride, amazement, adoration and another thing Hazel couldn't figure out. She walked to her seat next to him, avoiding eye contact. She knew he wanted to ask her about what happened, and probably praise her. But the gods must have felt sorry for her, because at that moment Reyna called him. Frank looked worryingly at her, and turned to face Reyna. _

_An hour later almost everyone was panting, and of course defeated. Everyone except for Hazel. She just sat all lesson at the far side, watching Frank getting his butt kicked by Reyna. You would think a big guy like him could defeat anyone, but no. He wasn't very talented either, but Hazel didn't care. Her heart never listened to her when she was next to him, and heat ran all through her body when she thought about him. He was so soft from inside, but she had no doubt he could be fierce. He just hasn't found yet what he's good at, except for making Hazels body temperature raise. But he didn't know that. When Reyna finally excused them, Hazel hurried out of the range. But she didn't get very far before she heard Reyna's voice from a distance shouting at her to stop. She knew she had to stop, because it would be disrespectful. Hazel stopped where she was and turned around to face her praetor, who looked a little irritated. "Hazel, I heard you were late for Latin class". That wasn't exactly a question, yet Hazel nodded. "Well, although Tartin wanted to punish you severely, I believe stable duty is enough." Oh thank gods. "Thank you so much Reyna." Her praetor nodded yet she looked distracted. "Hazel, I do not know what Octavian said to you that made you so angry, but if it concerns the wellbeing of this camp you must tell Me." Hazels inside were twisting, yet her face did not betray her. When Reyna saw nothing, she sighed. "Very well, Hazel. All I ask you is to consider my words." Hazel nodded, taking in consideration her praetors speech. They were both about to go to their own way, when Reyna's voice was heard again. "Oh, one more thing. Good work at class. I'v been wanting to do that ever since I met Octavian". Then she left. Hazel was so surprised, and very amused. Did that just happen? Yes, it did. _

_Hazel was glad for the opportunity to be in the stables. She loved it there. She wished she had a horse of her own, bet Reyna's was the only one. Never less, she enjoyed Hanibals company. She loved him, and he loved her. Especially when she touched him at the spot behind his ears. But she didn't get to spend much time with him, because almost immediately she received a message from Billy, one of Octavian's wimps. "Octavian requests to see you immediately." He said in an official voice. "Tell Octavian to go to Tartarus." She mumbled to herself under her breath. "What was that?" Billy asked, a little annoyed. Hazel put on the best apologetic smile she had and said "nothing" innocently. She knew she should save her strength for the real battle._

"_Welcome Hazel". Octavian's chilly voice echoed through the hall, sending shivers down Hazel's spine. They were at the place where he slayed teddy bears. Moron. Hazel said nothing to him, hoping he would just give up, or maybe let her go. But today wasn't her finest day. Octavian kept looking at her knowingly and smugly, it disgusted her. I really hate him, she thought to herself. Finally he spoke "Oh Hazel, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Can't say I'm really surprised, though. Something always felt wrong about you, although I never imagined it was something this big" He took a pause, getting closer to her and nodding his head in exaggerated disappointment. "I mean, being 70 years older than you say you are and cheating death himself" thank gods. At least he doesn't know about her raising Gia's giant in Alaska. None the less, she cannot have anyone know that she died. Octavian now stood just in front of her, so close she could smell his disgusting breath. "Although I must say, you have aged lovely. No one will ever know you're a day over thirteen." He took a lock of her curly hair and played with it. She quickly slapped his hand away. "Cut the crap Octavian. What do you want in exchange for your silent?" his smile was mischievous. "I want many things from you Hazel. But I'll settle with a favor. One day, I will come and collect it, and you won't be able to say no." Hazel knew there was a trap, but what else could she do? "Fine. Are we done?" She asked in irritation and already started to turn away. Octavian grabbed her wrist, and she felt shivers down her spine. "We don't have to be enemies Hazel. In fact, we can be very good friends." He said in a voice full of intention unspoken. "You can be great in this camp. I can make you great. You could be the most popular girl in this place. I can train your special skills, and you'll be able to control any weapon in this place. All you have to do is leave that love struck puppy of yours, and it will happen." Just when he finished the sentence, Octavian was crushed in to the wall by an invisible force. Hazel had used all his jewelry to control his movements. "You will listen to me, you pathetic idiot. I want nothing to do to you. I despise you. You sicken me." With every sentence she took a step closer to him. He was now trapped in midair, between the wall and Hazel. "If you dare speak of Frank again, I will squash you like a bug. Or better yet, I'll tell Renya you harassed me. I wonder what she will do to you." Venom dripped from her voice, and she released him. She turned around to leave, but not before she said the last word. "Don not ever speak to me again, until you collect your favor. Until then, I don't want to see your face." Then she left, slamming the great doors behind her. _


End file.
